The present invention refers to a connector for coaxial lines with corrugated outer conductor or for corrugated waveguide tubes.
Known connectors include a sleeve-like metal casing in which the outer conductor is fixed by a strain relief element surrounding the latter in form-locking manner. With its conductor facing end face, the strain relief element bears against a radial annular surface of a screw such as a hollow screw or a coupling ring which is threadably engaged with the metal casing.
A connector of this type is known from the DE-PS No. 35 22 736 and includes a strain relief element in form of a corrugated nut placed on the bare corrugated outer conductor and supported at its conductor-facing end face by a radial annular surface of a coupling ring which threadably engages the metal casing. The corrugated nut is generally an injection molded part of plastic material with suitable deformation-resistance on a metal part.
A sufficient form closure between the corrugated nut and the corrugated outer conductor can be accomplished only when previously removing the insulating sheath. For sealing the connector, additional seals are required since the corrugated nut does neither bear sufficiently tight against the inner wall of the sleeve-like metal casing nor against the outer conductor. Furthermore, the corrugated nut must be screwed on the outer conductor prior to a possible beading of the contacting end face of the latter, and must be exactly positioned before the outer conductor is inserted in the sleeve-like metal casing of the connector.
For corrugated waveguide tubes with elliptic cross section, such a corrugated nut is not usable at all or only in a double-parted design.